A veces no se habla de amor
by Petit Nash
Summary: En las historias de amor hay más que amor... A veces no hay ni un "te quiero", pero se quieren. A veces no se habla de amor, pero es amor... A la historia de Hotch y Emily sobraba ponerle palabras.


_**N.A.** _Hola a todos, aquí va una nueva historia, inspirada en una frase que escuche en una película... Espero les guste.

Dedicada a mis eternas _Paula y Emmily Candy bright_. Y para _Abigail Hotchner Prentiss_ una de mis más fieles lectoras.

**A veces no se habla de amor**

_"En las historias de amor hay más que amor... A veces no hay ni un "te quiero",_ _pero se quieren. A veces no se habla de amor, pero es amor." Mis tardes con Margueritte _

Vuelo largo, algunas turbulencias los habían sorprendido, los consumía un cansancio de cinco días acumulado en cada célula de sus cuerpos. Se encontraban desordenadamente desperdigados por el jet entre intentando descansar e intentando distraerse; el cuerpo estaba exhausto pero la mente alterada no los dejaba descansar correctamente.

Sin embargo, como si eso fuera una especie de bálsamo tranquilizante, apenas habían entrado al avión en medio de la lluvia de Seattle y se habían acomodado en su propio rincón, en el mismo que de pronto cada uno escogía para quedarse a reflexionar después de un caso difícil... justo como ese. Aislado del mundo por sus audífonos Morgan intentaba dormir; en el asiento detrás de él, Rossi tenía los ojos cerrados pero un libro abierto aún en manos. JJ se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Reid, que sólo levantaba los ojos de su veloz lectura para mirar a su amiga dormir. Hotch y Emily estaban sentados lado a lado, ella dormida al lado de la ventana y él dándole una milésima revisión a los archivos que tenía con él...

Era común, y no sólo después de un caso muy difícil, que ellos se sentarán juntos, hablaban a ratos, normalmente de cosas que sólo ellos entendían, cuando uno se quedaba dormido el otro no hacia casi ni movimiento para despertar al otro; cuando uno estaba releyendo algo sobre el caso anterior o un archivo sobre uno nuevo que le molestaba, perturbaba o inquietaba de cualquier modo, el otro era el encargado oficial de quitárselo de las manos y hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

Tenían ese tipo de rituales también fuera del jet, en la oficina (como llevar un café al otro cuando se quedaba en la oficina hasta muy tarde, ayudar cada cierto a tiempo con los archivos del otro, etc.) y rituales fuera del trabajo, de esos el equipo sabía mucho menos, pero salían a comer y ella ayudaba a él con Jack a veces, también se llamaban muy seguido y era de conocimiento popular que sólo junto a Emily se veía sonreír a Hotch.

Esa noche en el jet esas escenas entre ellos se repetían sin falla; Emily despertó de su sueño ligero y se encontró con Hotch a su lado revisando el archivo del caso, las imágenes de varias mujeres muertas invadiendo sus recuerdos, evidentemente Hotch no debería estar recordando eso, debía alejarse de eso.

-Deja eso ya- dijo Emily en voz baja tomando los archivos para alejarlos de él

-Tengo que trabajar en ellos aún- dijo él en un intento de sostenerlos

-Pues ha sido un caso duro, es tardisímo y esos archivos no urgen, así que deja eso, no necesitas torturarte, Aarón-

Y estaba el hecho de que ella lo llamará Aarón, cada vez más común, incluso en el trabajo, algo que establecía un nivel de confianza que el jefe de la UAC no tenía con nadie más probablemente... Era tan común que hasta el equipo se había acostumbrado a que sólo Emily tenía esa privilegio en todas las ocasiones, aunque era eso mismo lo que los convencía de que entre Hotch y Emily había algo más que una relación de trabajo o una amistad.

-Bueno... lo dejo entonces... ¿y en qué momento lo hago?... ¿después de aterrizar me dejarás hacerlo?-

-No, por supuesto que no... lo harás en la mañana- dijo ella dejando los archivos totalmente fuera del alcance de Hotch- ahora... ¿qué dices de que traiga un café?-

-Me encantaría- le sonrió él

Emily se levantó y básicamente paso por encima de las piernas de Hotch para pasar al pasillo, casi tardando a propósito dejándolos extremadamente cerca, se sonrieron mientras Emily seguía sobre él... Al otro lado del jet Reid levantó la vista y los miro un segundo antes de sacudir el hombro de JJ para que mirará la escena. La rubia se sonrió al verlo y cuando finalmente Emily se alejo de Hotch se levantó para seguirla.

Emily se encargaba de un par de cafés, cuando JJ llegó con esa sonrisa misteriosa que casi siempre indicaba una interesante conversación por ocurrir... aunque también podía venir un interrogatorio que no siempre iba a gustarle.

-Hola... ¿quieres un café?- preguntó Emily

-No gracias... además creo que ya tienes bastante con hacer el tuyo y el de... Aarón- dijo JJ sonriendo curiosamente al mencionar el nombre de Hotch

-No empieces a molestar- advirtió Emily revolviendo la azúcar de su café

-Es que nena... ni a mi me preparas café...-

-Si lo hago- se defendió Emily al instante

-Mmmmm... bueno tal vez eso sí, pero creo que ni conmigo que soy tu mejor amiga te sientes con tal confianza como para prácticamente sentarte en mis piernas como hace un momento con Hotch-

-JJ... basta- Emily puso los ojos en blanco- casi llegamos, así que será mejor que me lleve estos cafés antes de que tengamos que tomarlos ya en tierra-

Emily se alejo de su amiga con los cafés en la mano; JJ se quedó un momento mirándola, alejarse por el pasillo, acercarse a Hotch, sonreírle, darle al café mientras él básicamente le tomaba la mano, le encantaba ver esos detalles entre ellos, en los últimos casi seis meses se había vuelto una experta en las costumbres y guiños especiales de ese par. Sonrió. No entendía porque demonios no aceptaban ya que estaba pasando algo serio entre ellos... En realidad lo único que faltaba era que lo pusieran en palabras.

En ese momento vio a Emily volver a acomodarse en su sitio, a Hotch susurrándole algo al oído mientras le pasaba su café, los vio sonreír abiertamente y mirarse muy de cerca, y le pareció que en realidad tal vez no era necesario que le pusieran palabras, sus acciones decían mucho más. Sonrió cuando vio que ellos lo hacían y se dispuso a regresar a su sitio.

-Creo que ya estamos llegando- señaló Hotch al sentir el cambio en el vuelo

-Me parece realmente genial porque estoy cansada y hambrienta y quiero dejar de pensar en este caso- contestó Emily

-Vamos a cenar entonces- propusó Hotch

-Es algo tarde para eso ¿no?- señaló Emily mirando su reloj- pasan de las once de la noche-

-Conozco un buen lugar que esta abierto toda la noche, vamos Emily- lo dijo con una sonrisa bastante convincente- no es muy lejos de mi casa-

-Pues iré contigo- contestó Emily sonriendo- llegaré a mi casa después de la una de la mañana, pero me apetece ir-

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes dormir en mi casa-

Emily levantó la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de Hotch, no muy lejos Rossi abrió los ojos al escucharlos e hizo un discreto gesto para que JJ pusiera atención. Hubo un momento de silencio, al final Emily ensanchó su sonrisa...

-Me encanta la idea-

-Tenemos un plan, Em-

El resto del equipo no dijo nada, JJ cruzó una mirada y una sonrisa con Reid y Rossi lucía una sonrisa orgullosa, parecía que todos daban por sentado que eso era casi una aceptación segura de lo que había entre Hotch y Emily. No se hablo más hasta el aterrizaje, y aún así nadie cruzó palabras especialmente con Hotch y Emily, sólo los observaban. Volvieron a la oficina... Dejaron sus cosas, sus papeles. Y todos estaban listos para irse a casa.

-Deberíamos comprar algo para comer- sugirió Morgan

-Me parece bien... pasemos a comprar alguna pequeñez para tener fuerza para llegar a casa vivos- contestó JJ

-Pero al menos vayamos juntos- siguió Morgan- como si hiciéramos una tarde social-

-Yo estoy lista- apareció García en ese momento- llamemos a Emily y vamonos-

-No, no, no- contestó apresuradamente Reid- Emily ya tiene planes-

En ese momento todos la buscaron con la mirada y la vieron en la puerta de la oficina de Hotch esperando. Sonreía. Todos cruzaron miradas esperanzadas entre si. Hotch salió en ese momento y ambos se dispusieron a salir de ahí. Emily les dirigió un breve "adiós" a todos antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Significa que ellos...?-García se veía emocionada

-Así es- contestó JJ

-¿Te lo confesó ya?- preguntó Rossi

-No fue necesario...- dijo JJ y señaló a la pareja que salía

En ese momento cruzaban la puerta de la unidad, uno al lado del otro, muy cercanos, y al hacerlo se tomaban de la mano, en un gesto sincero, romántico y... increíblemente natural. Todo el equipo sonrió, JJ sobre todo.

-No fue necesario...- repitió JJ- A veces no se habla de amor, pero es amor-

**FIN**


End file.
